narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Negoro Clan
At the sacred temple, Negoro-ji, survivors of the desolate wastelands of the territory once known as the Land of Whispering Bone gather. The last surviving sohei or warrior monks call the ruins of this temple their home. Constructed by En no Gyōja himself in the times of Rikudō Sennin, it still stands many centuries later, tattered and broken. It is said that even the stones of these ruins still lay infused with that ancient Shugenja's magic. There the monks sequester themselves against the storm of violence that rages across the land. The world bleeds rivers that soak the earth in anguish. A new mystic tree buried in swamp emerged to tell the story of this era. They are beset upon by all sides: the northern barbarians, western ronin, eastern shinobi, and southern cannibals. This is the era of warring states where military might matters more than unanswered prayers, even to a monk. Background In the aftermath of the cataclysm that all but wiped out the shinobi world and drastically reduced global population, scavengers scoured the ruins of the old world, looking for sustenance and sanctuary. The disheveled remains of clans clustered together for shelter and defense. Food grew scarce. Many of the old arts were lost to death and destruction. The sohei of the old days dwindled in number, nearly vanishing from this world altogether, becoming far rarer than the shinobi that still peppered the land with kunai and exploding tags. The practice of adopting orphans stove off the decline of the Negoro-gumi, while infusing their clan with much needed fresh life's blood. Today the sohei continue to survive, growing stronger each day as they attempt to rebuild their clan in heart of the ancient Shugenja ruins. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Watariahōdori Secret Clan Techniques *Chakra Breathing *Chakura Hyōrōzeme *Eniguma Fūin *Jiko Kieru *Jikūkan Dengekisakusenm *Kundalini *Nanae Kinsei *Rei Isan *Shin'in Shinden *Shokujinshu *Shugendō *Tsuiwonasu Notable Clansmen Negoro no Jōmyō Meishū Negoro no Kaihime Negoro-gumi-1.png|Negoro no Kaihime Negoro-gumi-2.png|Negoro no Jōmyō Meishū Trivia When Jōmyō asked his sensei, the monk who sealed the ravenous cannibal inside him, about the meaning of the symbol over the temple gates, his sensei replied thus. "The diamond is the fruit born from the god tree, drawn from the earth and fed to the warriors of this world. It's roots find nourishment within that same earth, the source of all life. The blood of countless warriors soaks the land and gives rise to the roots, the god tree, and its fruit. And all those before you are fodder caught in this sacred cycle. Remember this when the power within you bursts from your pores and removes the obstacles across your warrior's path. Remember this when your murderous wings send forth razor edged feathers to cut down your enemies, nourishing the land with their life-force. And when you call upon the strength of the savage kami deep inside to feast upon the living hearts of the wicked, say a short prayer for the departed to usher them into the pure world."